Day Trip
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Trucy was a big girl now and didn't need anyone else to help her visit friends who lived far away. Slight Phoenix/Iris.


Notes – For a prompt-fest that I recently posted. Moonstar102 wanted Iris and Trucy under the prompt of "pushbikes". Set not long after Phoenix has adopted Trucy with some spoilers for T&T and AJ.

* * *

><p>Iris lived very far away.<p>

Well, maybe it wasn't that far away, but it was outside of the city, and to a young girl like Trucy that felt further away then anywhere else she'd ever been before.

Daddy had told her that Iris had done some bad things a long time ago and had to go to prison because of them. He also said that it wasn't really her fault, that it was another bad lady's fault, but Iris still felt responsible so that was why she moved far away to keep her distance from people. But he didn't say much more because daddy always became quiet when they talked about Iris.

But Trucy really liked Iris. She was sweet and kind and did nice things when she was around, like picking flowers or baking cakes with Trucy. So it was a shame that she couldn't be there all the time…

After a while, through her independent nature, young Trucy decided that if Iris wasn't going to come visit them all the time that she would go to visit Iris. She knew that it was a really long way to Iris's house, but daddy had taken her on the bus before and she was a really smart girl, so she knew the best way to get there.

Last Christmas daddy had got her a pushbike. She'd wanted one just because daddy had one that he used to travel everywhere since he couldn't drive. So he'd bought her a nice purple one with tassels on the handlebars. He'd said it was second-hand but Trucy didn't mind at all, it got her where she needed to go.

And right now she needed to go to Iris's house, so that's where it would take her.

Though she didn't bother telling daddy where she was going, as Trucy knew that daddy thought she was a big girl, so he wouldn't be worried about her.

With that, she set off – following the bus route all the way to the… place where Iris lived. Hazakura. That was what it was called!

It took her a long time to get there and when she did Trucy was really tired, but she knocked on the door eagerly hoping to see daddy's friend.

"Trucy?" Iris gasped, blinking down at the little girl in surprise when she opened the door, "Did Phoenix bring you here?" She looked around for any sign of the man.

"Nope, I came here all by myself because I'm a big girl," Trucy answered.

"Oh my, Phoenix must be worried sick," Iris went on.

"He's fine…" Trucy mumbled, she didn't like how worried Iris was looking. She was supposed to be happy that Trucy had come to visit her.

"Let's get you inside," replied Iris, "We can call your daddy then."

That was more like it.

"Great, we can call daddy then we can all play together," said Trucy cheerfully.

"We'll see," whispered Iris, picking up the phone to call Phoenix. What followed were a few minutes of that sort of disconnected babble that grown-ups tend to have when they're on the phone. When she was finished, Iris looked back at Trucy and told her, "Your daddy's been very worried about you. He's going to take the next bus up to come get you."

"Oh… did I do something wrong?" Trucy mumbled, looking down.

"Don't make that face," Iris soothed, kneeling down, "It's just that you're very young to be travelling so far on your own. You should wait until you're a bit older before coming to visit me without your daddy."

"But then you should come visit us more so I don't have to," Trucy argued, "Daddy really likes it when you're around, but you both get so quiet and you don't talk to each other. I don't get that at all. If you and daddy like each other then why don't you talk more?"

"It's… very difficult to explain," replied Iris, "But since you'll be here for a while anyway, why don't we make some hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate! Yes please!" squeaked Trucy. All thoughts of why adults act in silly ways were forgotten when faced with the prospect of hot chocolate.

By the time Phoenix did arrive, Trucy was curled up on the sofa with a milk moustache, laughing away at some of the silly stories Iris knew about daddy when he was younger. Iris told the best silly stories.

"Can I pick up my lost child?" Phoenix said light-heartedly as he walked in through the door.

"Daddy!"

Trucy jumped off the chair and ran over to hug his legs.

"I'm sorry about all this," Phoenix said to Iris, picking up Trucy, "I can't believe she made it all this way on her pushbike."

"Daddy could too if he wasn't so lazy," Trucy answered.

Iris laughed a little and Phoenix turned pink under his stubble.

"Well, maybe daddy won't be so lazy in future and we can come here on both of our bikes together sometime to stop you wandering off on your own," he said, "If that's okay with Iris."

"Of course, that'd be fine," Iris said, smiling.

"Good. Then daddy and Iris can be friends all the time and not be so lonely," confirmed Trucy, with a tone of finality.

"I'm not lonely," both Phoenix and Iris said in union, before breaking off into awkward laughter.

Trucy just grinned innocently at them both; the unknowing little matchmaker that she was becoming had achieved her first step to finding that potential new mommy.


End file.
